


A New Hope

by Ironwoman18



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwoman18/pseuds/Ironwoman18
Summary: Spencer had a hard time recently with his love life. Now after his best friend told him she loved him, he is confused and doesn't know how to move on, until he met Maxine. Spoilers from 15x04 'Saturday'
Relationships: Spencer Reid/ Maxine "Max" Brenner
Kudos: 10





	A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One shot about episode 15x04 "Saturday" with some inside of Spencer's past with some women he met. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

A New Hope

Spencer Reid had always been to busy with the reading, his work or getting more knowledge, he never looked for girls to hang out like Derek.

Of course he liked to check girls out but he was more subtle.

His first kiss was with a girl he had to protect, Lila, she was beautiful but he could not imagine him dating her, she was his job. 

He never looked for an open relationship, until he met JJ fifteen year ago, she woke up that part of him that was sleeping for twenty-four years. His desire to feel loved by a woman. The problem was she did not let him past the friend zone and he gave up.

Years passed by and he met a woman who was willing to fall in love with him, Maeve, an intelligent woman who shared his love for science, poetry and literature. A match made in heaven. But there was a problem, she had a stalker, at first they thought this was an ex boyfriend but it ended up being a woman who was jealous of her success and anger because she rejected her thesis. 

Diane killed herself and Maeve with the same bullet in front of him. He was losing faith in finding someone to love. He has a busy life and never had time for going out with girls.

Later he went to prison, where he realized how important was freedom and he discovered his own darkness.

When his team got him out of prison his empathy level were higher and it made him an even better profiler.

But his time in prison was all Catherine Adams' fault. She had a partner that gave him drugs and made him look like he killed the doctor he had to meet with. Her plan was to make him realized his dark side. She had success but also made him realize he will not fall in there anymore. 

He even added a second gun wrapped around his ankle.

However when he thought he found peace and everything was normal again. There was a case where the unsub liked to play Truth or Dare with his victims, making them kill someone or he will kill there loved ones.

He and JJ were his hostages along with a judge and the cashier of the store they were in.

JJ took the judge's place and played when him. He asked her to tell him her deepest secret. She looked at him and dropped the boom.

"I had always loved you" JJ says with tears in her eyes. He could not tell if it was because the tension of their situation or because she was ashamed of her confession 

This made him very confused. He always found her beautiful and had a crush on her but he gave up when they all discovered she was dating Will. JJ was his platonic love and bestfriend. He never thought she might feel the same.

When she confessed her love for him, it was a confirmation that every look, every worried moment, every hug, every tear were not because they were just friends.

Everything was uncomfortable between them since then. They found each other to look at the other when the other was distracted or were clumsy around the other. Emily sent them to investigate crime scenes together or check on dead bodies and you could feel the tension between them.

When Everett Lynch's daughter shot her and he discovered her some minutes after that, she had lost a lot of blood. He called for an ambulance and they took her to the hospital. He just prayed to whoever was up there for her to get better and to not let her die - even though he was not a religious man.

When Will said she woke up, he sighed, relieved she was alright. He got the chance to talk to her alone and she confirmed she loved him but also her husband and kids. She was sorry she had to said so and made things to complicate for them.

They could not be together and that broke his heart but he understood that and does not say anything else. He then had to go to her mother's care hospital and found out she was lucid, just like she was when he was a kid. It was not something permanent but they will be able to enjoy it until the Alzheimer and the schizophrenia hit her again and maybe she will never return to her true self again.

That day he decided to talk to her about JJ and her confession, his feelings for her and asked what to do. Diane gave her son an advice he hated but was the right one. He needed to move on and look for someone else. She was married and had a beautiful family, and he needed that to but not with her.

After that he decided to look for help so he looked for a psychologist to help him. He had a nightmare at his work place when a man with an axe attacked him and his coworkers. 

The therapist told him to find someone out of work to have a normal conversation. He was reluctant at first but at the end he accepted the homework. 

That's when he realized he did not know how to talk to normal people about normal things. He could talk to unsubs, to witnesses or the family of the victims but could not talk with others out of work.

Then Sammy, a twelve years boy, arrived to him saying his scarf was weird and so was his hair cut. His aunt, a pretty woman, was searching for him and when she saw him talk to this stranger man, she freaked out.

Her car was getting a ticket and taken away, which caused Sammy to had a panic attack. Spencer decided to perform a magic trick and the boy immediately calm down. 

Max was impressed by that but still does not thrust him. When she planned to take Sam to the park and call his mother to pick them up, her nephew asked Spencer to join them.

They did not want to but Sammy insisted so they made an agreement of not names or personal information and when her sister picked up the kid they will go separate ways.

However, she first told him she had a degree in art history but ended up teaching third graders at and doing turkeys with their hands. He opened up and told her about his assignment to talk to "normal people" about "normal things" which was something new to him. But when he was about to tell her about the dream she stopped him saying it was to personal. 

Then her sister arrived to take her son and then played to be cupid with them. He discovered her name was Maxine, but she preferred Max. When her sister told him she was single he noticed her blush.

When they were about to take separate ways she asked about his dream. So they both went to buy a pretzel and to talk about it. He told her some stressful situations in the past few weeks and she just understood that maybe his work was really stressful. 

They talked about trust and what she thought of him and her nephew. He just realized he had not profile her or her nephew, he was just Spencer Reid talking to a nice and beautiful woman about his job but into gory details or something like that. He was relaxed. 

He was so relaxed that she tricked him and pushed in to the sprinklers which made him to pick her up and runs into them so she also got wet with the water. They laughs and had fun.

She took him to a store close to the coffee shop to buy some clothes so they do not hey sick.

Then he got a text telling him Kristy was in labor and he had to leave Max. Which made him feel disappointed 

"I think I should... go" she also felt disappointed then he added "I know we said no names or numbers but I would like to do this again, preferably with... you" she just smiled at that.

"What do you do for the FBI? for real"

"I'm a profiler, I found people using psychology"

She smirks looking at him "good, find me" then she leaves him with a smile. 

Spencer went to the hospital and when he arrived his coworkers were already on their way to the room when the baby was in.

He found JJ and she was surprised by his clothes and she asked about it

He said "I just... had a conversation" 

JJ smirked and looked at him "just a conversation huh? Well whoever this conversation was with. She put a smile on your face that I didn't see in a long long time" he was a little embarrassed of talking about his love life, especially with her after she confessed she loved him. Then JJ looked at the room where everyone was heading and then back to him "so you know there's only so many people that can fit in that delivery room so..."

"Oh wait, yeah I should just say hello to the baby" he said looking at JJ. 

"And you will, you know a week from now. And the baby will still be a baby and we'll have two very tired parents that will want some help" she was making excuses and making it clean he could leave without any worry because the baby with still be there for him to meet.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..." he smiles slightly and he doubted whether to leave or not until she said "go" he turned with a big smile and ran out the hospital. 

JJ looked at him leaving and smiled. She loved him and wanted the best for him. She had a mix of emotions because she wanted him happy and that makes her happy but also she was sad because she was not the one who give him his happiness.

She saw him evolve into this more secure young man who just met a woman that made him feel happy. And she will make sure he never lose her. Whether they ended up being a couple or just friends. 

When Spencer arrived to the park he left Max. He started to look for her. Then suddenly he saw her with her regular clothes back on and with coffee. He smiles and so did she then Max said "took you long enough"

He walks to her and they both walk away talking. That night the journey of Spencer and Maxine started. At first it was just an assignment for him and now they both have a new hope and the future ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this story was first wrote in Spanish, by me by the way, but someone asked me to translate it and here it is.


End file.
